The Revenant
The Revenant (Also known as Revenant, Death and The Universe) is a Main Villain in the Dragon Ball Super series. Created by a powerful surge of energy committed by Super Saiyan God Goku and the God of Destruction Beerus, a powerful rocky, golem was formed on a distant planet. Taking the name Revenant after it realizes it's seen the universe before, it sets off to conquer it using the godly powers it was given. It is later shown that Revenant used to be a galactic emperor similar to Frieza that existed around 6,000 years ago. Design, Appearance and Power Made from a rocky fragment known as Lunite and the godly essence of Lord Beerus and Super Saiyan God Goku, Revenant is almighty powerful. He takes the form of a humanoid but is slightly taller than the average human, rivaling the height of Super Buu. He has a glowing red aura that flushes through his fragments and violet-colored eyes, this conveys the appearance of Beerus and Goku. It is later revealed that the energy Goku and Beerus produced, awakened the soul of a galactic emperor on a distant planet. The emperor was a relative of Lord Frieza, and was a lot stronger and experienced, he even contributed to the destruction of a previous God of Destruction. With the genes of Goku, Beerus and Frieza, he can gain strength incredibly fast and was born with a power level higher than Gohan's on earth. It took the tyrant 3 years to gain full strength and then he decided to test his powers on the inhabitants of nearby planets. He was undetected for months as his relatively small god power level was not enough for Beerus to be concerned. Traveling to another planet, Revenant discovers that his power has increased by a mile. He tests his ki blasts which detonates a black hole in the galaxy. This is where King Kai notices that there is a strange disturbance in the Universe. He has a transformation that surpasses his base form. This is known as Ultimate Revenant. It increases his power by x10 and allows him to combine his absorbed ki's together to create stronger attacks. Engagements Revenant engages these characters in battle: * Inhabitants of unknown planet * Beerus * Vegeta * Goku * Z-Fighters + Beerus * SSG Gotenks Encounter with Beerus Beerus locates Revenant, with Whis after discovering that a godly power level is roaming throughout his universe. Upon finding him, Revenant launches at Beerus, attempting to kill him with a single ki blast. Beerus launches it back and then throws a very strong energy bolt that destroys him. Beerus and Whis leave but Revenant reforms shortly after, with a higher power level that he received from Beerus's energy blast. Gotenks Vs. Revenant Gotenks finds Revenant after becoming a Super Saiyan God. They engage in combat and Revenant transforms into his Ultimate State. After a brawl between them, Gotenks powers up a Final Kamehameha that combats Revenant's Supernova. Gotenks kills Ultimate Revenant by completely destroying all of his remains using a Super Ghost Kamikaze attack.